futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World at War (Map Game)
Backstory The year is 2017, and the new President Trump has attacked Mexico. Taking advantage of the US army fighting a major war, North Korea attacks South Korea. That's it! Rules General Rules *'Be realistic' *'No swearing or slurs of any kind in-game' *Only three years will be shown on the main page, the rest will be archived. *Each turn will be one year; Once 2050 is reached, each turn will be two years; Once 2100 is reached, each turn will be five years. *New turns are added once most of the nations have played their turn, and all Mod and Player responses are done. *If your country ends up being defeated, you can continue to play as a different nation. *There is a maximum of one post per turn, in addition to one "diplomacy" turn. Warfare Rules *Chances for winning a successful invasion/war against a country is 50%. *War is declared after a formal''' Declaration of War''' is announced, however, it takes a year to begin invading. *If a country chooses to do an unannounced invasion, their chances of winning are increased to 75%, but the chances of another country intervening plus a rebellion occurring are also increased to 75%. Nuclear Strike Rules *Nuclear weapons are allowed to be created once a nation has played for five-plus years, and there is a max of 15 allowed to be created each year until they have played for ten-plus years, at which point they can produce 45 per year (maximum). Moderator Rules and Regulations *Mods may not decide what happens to another country unless they have permission from the other country's player. *Head Mod's ruling overrides any ruling. *Mods may create mod events, as long as it is plausible. Map Countries Player Controlled *'The Russian Federation:' Alboransea *'Norway:' Bunnyswimmer *'The United Kingdom:' ET100 * East Asian Union: Dick Harrison *'Republic Of Canada:' Tgamer15 (We're Gonna Free the Oil Outta You!) *'Republic of Hawaii:' GamingFury101 * India: Solace * New States of America: Filipinovo *'Mexican Empire:' Lord falconis' * '''Socialist Independent State of Greenland:' Danielht21 Australia: http://future.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mr.Rankings11 'Mod Controlled' *Pac union removed so a player could play. Collapsed/Annexed Nations None yet... Moderators *'Head Mod/Creator:' Alboransea *'Mod:' TGamer15 *'Mod:' Colt Danny *'Mod:' Bunnyswimmer To apply, put your name below: Filipinovo Archives and Additional Pages (Canon) Archives Treaty of Moscow Gameplay 2023: Mod Event: Germany joins the French fighting in the Ukraine, and Spain supplies rebels in these areas with weapons. The People's Republic of China was able to push the rebels back into the northwestern most provinces. The EU is officially disbanded after years of talk. Due to this, many countries in the Balkans are undergoing an extreme economic recession, and unemployed rates have soared as high as 32.19% in some areas. However, due to this, trade in the US, Canada, Pacific Union, RGLS, EAU, Mexico, Taiwan, and Russia has soared. In Canada the unemployment rate is 0.98%, and in Russia it is 1.02% with other countries close. Taiwan: We decide to research thermonuclear bombs which will be the most powerful in humanity; we also decide not to take any more abuse from other countries and if they don't respect us they will pay. * The Russian Federation: We offer Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria, Moldova, Kosovo, Montenegro, Serbia, Macedonia, Croatia, Slovenia, Greece, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, Slovakia, and Albania a chance to sign the treaty of Moscow, allowing them near total autonomy, but requiring them to disband their militaries. They will be protected by the Russian Army, use rubles, have Russian citizenship, and must follow select Russian laws, but will have otherwise have mostly complete autonomy. Response needed Secret 'We begin producing nukes in a laboratory in northern Siberia. 'Secret 'Additional Russian troops move into the Ukraine to combat the German and French attacks along with local insurgencies. We continue to boost our economy, but begin slight (0.05%) deflation, which will cause our economic growth to flat line, but will allow for protection against recessions and further growth in the future. Five new ''Kiev-class submarines are commissioned this year, and there are plans to mount torpedoes and sub-launched missiles with our new nuclear weapons. ** '''Response Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greece sign the treaty. * Norway: we start our production of nuclear weapons and threaten to send them at Sweden if they don't surrender their territory we draft 90,000 troops and send them to Sweden. ** Mod Response: Sweden surrenders its remaining land to Norway, and Norway begins talks with Russia, wh agreed to cede the south of Sweden to Norway. The attacks on Finland (mentioned last turn) are mostly successful, allowing the north to be taken. * Republic Of Canada We tell Mexico that if they decide to meddle in affairs that are not their own, we will not hesitate to use our freshly created nuclear arsenal on them. We send another 45,000 troops into the Pacific Union. Response Needed We ask Russia for an alliance, which would be called the Northern Rim Alliance. [Player Response Needed] We airdrop 5000 troops into China, to try to secure the area for the rebels. [Mod Response Needed] Thanks to the trade rise, our economy is kind of growing money from trees. We launch a massive five-year plan, which aims to massively industrialize our economy by 2028. We begin work on two gigantic ship docks, one in Vancouver, and the other in Halifax. Because we will need more people to work the factories, and join the army, we completely open immigration from those coming from Europe, or the US. Immigration from other places has been laxed as well. ** Canadian Communists: We are tired of living under the republic, and decide that it is time to act. We lobby for more communistic laws, and try to turn the NDP more left. *** Canadian Right Wingers: We have heard of a communist group and begin to try to get our political party, the Conservatives, to do something. After much lobbying, our conservative President has passed some laws that tighten regulation on communists ** Russian Response: We refuse the alliance offer due to the support of the rebels in the Chinese civil war. ** Mod Response: The Pacific Union, while helped by Mexico, is pushed back, allowing the Canadians to take Washington and northern Oregon. The rebels gain slightly more ground. * Indian Empire: 'Saeed Bahri of the Nationalist Party of India wins the main election. His first days in office are seen as causing multiple reforms. We set up a conscription, increasing our military rapidly. By mid-year, we have five million troops. We invade Nepal with two million troops, with hopes of occupying them quickly 'Response Needed. We send one million troops to invade Sri Lanka Response Needed. ** Mod response: You easily take Sri Lanka, but Nepal is tougher, with the army waging guerrilla war in the mountains. You manage to get a foothold, but because the Nepalese have the high ground (figuratively and literally), they hold off your attack. Many troops are lost in the treacherous trek through the Himalayas. Analysts are calling this attack a repeat of Hannibal's attack on Rome. * East Asian Union: With recent the recent trade boon, our economy has grown so much that it has reached an upward rate of around 23%. Also with the situation in India, we begin heavily investing in the Indian economy with our billions of dollars, with an alliance also being requested. Response. War is also declared upon the Republic of the Philippines, stating Filipino terrorism upon the East Asian Union as a casus belli, as well as a diplomatic insult towards us. We send six million of our now 25 million soldiers into the nation, mainly focusing on the Filipino capital, Manila, with four of our soldiers, and the rest being divided 50/50 between the other cities of Davao and Tacloban, with each squadron planning to reunite within the city of Manila. Response. We also begin heavy research into a railgun for naval use (and later, use on the land), and also begin the construction of nuclear arms. By the end of the year, we have 15 nukes. **'Mod Response:' Manila falls to the EAU, but there are very heavy casualties. Major airstrips are destroyed by separatist movements, but they are easily patched over. Aileen Guysayko, the leader of a major Filipino terrorist organization is killed in Manila. *'Russian Diplomacy:' Since our military has already risen to 39 million, and so we increase our target for 2035 to 50 million. Our 15 nukes finish production this November. *'Chinese Civil War Update:' Macau was seized by separatists. *'Mexican Empire:' Mexico is overthrown by La revolución imperial de méxico. The revolutionary force's military, which had already conscripted 25% of its reserves, invades San Diego, Tuscon, and crosses the Rio Grande to invade Texas. We offer Canada a treaty to divide the US. **'Mod Response:' Texas is already part of Mexico. Look at the map. **But I still invade San Diego and Texas. **Mod: WTF?? **What? I STILL invade San Diego... **Oh. '2024:' Mod Event: In Saudi Arabia, a rebellion begins, protesting the absolute monarchy and lack of religious freedom. The House of Saud responds by making stricter laws, banning all immigration and tourism. Saudi Arabia requests help in fighting the rebels. * Republic Of Canada: We send 150,000 troops to California, and try to end the Pacific Union once and for all. Response Needed 'Our economy continues to rise, and we ask the Eastern Confederation for an alliance. 'Response Needed 'We launch a small landing fleet of 20,000 to capture Hawaii 'Response Needed 'With the Saudi Civil war happening our economy grows even more, as we fill the gap of oil supplier. We have found 40 nuclear weapons in our conquering of the pacific union. (From Army bases and whatnot) We sign a treaty with Mexico, involving them signing land over to us. (was prediscussed with falcon, so it is all cool.) We ask the New Americans if they would mind signing over Minnesota in exchange for all our Eastern American territory. 'Response Needed ** New American Response: We accept Canada's offer for an alliance with us. **'Mod Response:' The Pacific Union falls, except for Hawaii, and it renames itself the Republic of Hawaii. *'The Russian Federation:' We send seven million troops into Poland, four million into Warsaw, two million to Krakow and one million to Lodz. We also send five million troops into Mongolia. 15 million more soldiers are sent into Turkey, seven million attack Istanbul from Greece, three million attack the south of Turkey from amphibious assault vehicles, and the remaining five million attack the north of Turkey from amphibious assault vehicles in the Black Sea. Responses needed 'Our ninth mission to Mars launches this February, carrying supplies to build a permanent base on Mars. This mission carries cosmonauts from Greece and Macedonia, special administrative zones of Russia. The campaign for the 2025 elections is heating up: there are two main contenders for president, and a total of 234 seats available across the Russian federal congress, and the congresses of the special administrative zones. 'Secret 'We send a team of seven assassins into the German Democratic People's Republic, who will poison the Premier, Patrik Kobele. 'Secret ' **'Mod Response: Poland surrenders due to the Russian army closing in and the possible threat of a German attack. Poland surrenders on similar terms to the treaty of Moscow. Mongolia also surrenders due to their lack of a military. Turkey, on the other hand, while suffering from an economic downfall due to last years recession manages to hold the Russians back from Istanbul. The Russians have very heavy casualties, and only manage to take the cities of Kanya, Izmir and Mersin. Mr. Kobele is killed, but the world quickly learns that the Russians were behind it. * New States of America: To clear things about what we've been doing in the last few years, our current government is a socialist republic, led by the president, who before the election was Cyrus Lewden, making him the first president of the New States of America. Presidential elections are held every four years using a single-transferable-vote (STV) system, meaning a president's term lasts four years. Said president can be re-elected once directly following his first term if support is large enough. Major policies put into place by President Lewden and his Congress include the Child Act of 2021, where families with three or more children will be given serious state benefits, including better health care, monetary benefits, etc., though they are not forced. Another includes the Draft Act of 2022, where there should be at least five million people at all times within the military, with it being allowed to change to go up and up as the population grows. We also declare war on the United States, asking our Canadian allies to assist us. Response. We send four million of our five million to invade the US states of Pennsylvania, Delaware, New Jersey, Connecticut and Rhode Island. A blitzkrieg-like tactic is used, with coastal states being bombarded by the New American navy as well as land and air support. Response. **'Mod Response:' The US is unable to defend themselves, and is pushed back by the unrelenting New American forces. Connecticut, Delaware and New Jersey are taken, along with parts of Pennsylvania. Rhode Island is Canadian. Do you really want to attack it? *'Socialist Independent State of Greenland' is established by a revolutionary group who wants independence from Denmark and loosens all ties with the Kingdom of Denmark [Mod Response] The SISG (SECRET) '''Would like to offer its aid to the '''New States of America into invading the US Response (End Secret). ''' '''Taiwan: We have officially made 15 nuclear bombs which are twice as powerful as the Tsar Bomba,WIP * Mod: How can you make that many bombs, that strong, in one or two years? The US - or Russia, maybe, but Taiwan? no. * Mod Response: You manage to take all the states, with you basically surrounding them. Only 60,000 losses are counted. * Canadian Dip: We will assist our allies, and we beef our army up to five million. We will send two million troops in 2025. * Norway: We send Russia 14,000 troops, along with 20 planes and 20 boats to help them take over Turkey, we also nuke Istanbul if they don't surrender. We point the rest of our Nukes at Finland, urging them to surrender so no harm will be done. * Russian Dip: We urge Norway to deescalate their nuclear policy. We ask them to not use nuclear weapons as threats Response needed. '''We also assure Germany that we did not assassinate their leader. '''2025: * Mod Event: The Chinese civil war continues to rage, with the rebels managing to push back the PRC, and take over the southern half of China. The rebels ask for help from the Republic of China (Taiwan) to help take over the PRC. Economies in Russia, Canada, New America, and Mexico continue to rise, with economists predicting at least 17% growth for all these countries. * Republic Of Canada: Using the plasma rocket tech discovered by the Americans, we make two rockets with plasma engines, and send one to Mars, and the other one for multiple trips to the moon, to assemble a moon base. We pull out of the space treaty, and claim one-fourth of the moon as ours, and the other three-fourths as a protectorate. The moon base has enough room for 30 people to live there. We send two million soldiers into the US, and try to take as much land as possible. Response Needed '''With our economy growing so fast, we relax immigration rules even more to try to get more people into the country. With our economy growing so fast, we begin to do what Russia did, and enter a period of deflation, but at half the rate of Russia. Thanks to conquering of the states, our population stands at 187.5 million, only to grow with open immigration and a three-child plan. The transaction involving the signing over of new England for Minnesota has gone through. ** '''Mod Response: You take Colorado, Nebraska and Kansas, with losses of 45,000. * The Russian Federation: We announce that we have laid a claim on one-half of the surface of Mars. Our four permanent bases will serve as control posts. In the illustration, the blue line represents the border, dots are bases, and the arrows are the direction of Русский Mарс (Russian Mars). We continue our attacks on Turkey, sending an additional ten million soldiers from Mongolia and Poland. This brings the amount of Russian soldiers in Turkey up to 18 million. Response needed 'We call on Norway for more support. 'Response needed 'We send two million soldiers to assist the People's Republic of China in their battle against the rebels. 'Response needed 'New plans are developed to build a space station: the Звездочная Cтанция (Star Station) a ring-shaped space station with a diameter of 100 meters. It will be capable of supporting more fuel-effective missions to Mars as we transform the planet along the lines of the "Red Mars, Green Mars, Blue Mars" trilogy. We also continue producing nukes. 'Secret We begin building plasma rockets in order to combat the recent Canadian takeover of the moon. Also, researchers have made a breakthrough with warp drives, artificial gravity devices that allow for wormholes to nearby galaxies. A probe will be sent to Alpha Centuri with these warp drives in 2026. Secret * Canadian Dip: With the Russians claiming half of Mars, we claim the other half, and offer half of our half to New America. Response Needed ** New American Response: The Confederation of New America gladly accepts one-fourth of the Martian planet. * Socialist Independent State of Greenland ''' Establishes a new policy of minimum (to new couples) to have two children , Greenland encourages families to have more if they want to increase the population. Taxes cuts, benefits, better healthcare programs... will be awarded to these families. the State also establishes conscription at the age of 18 to all of its citizens and military service for five-year mandatory. Greenland nationalizes every industry, farmland and any kind of business and takes control of them in order to start working in their socialist policies. The government starts funding the Space Program and in military artillery. * '''United Kingdom: We open up immigration to allow our population to grow. We also instate a three-child plan, to further boost our population. We also ask France to join us, in the Anglo-French Republic. Response Needed 'Seeing that we technically control Australia, we annex them into us. We begin to work on our economy, trying to get the growth of Canada. We ask Canada for an alliance. 'Response Needed We increase our army size to three million. We ask Canada for a joint military scientific team, and we begin work on a orbital strike system, that can launch special missiles, that have the power of a one-megaton nuke. ** Mod Response: France agrees, to a partial union, with many citizens thinking that Union would repel the Russians. "Technically control Australia" WTF? No, you don't. Australia retaliates, and any British troops are repelled Orbital strike system after less than a year? No, maybe after two or three years.. * Norway: we send 30,000 more troops to Finland and Nuke Helsinki, the capital city of Finland. We continue to produce nukes. We send 10,000 more troops to attack turkey, we urge them to surrender to Russia. ** Mod Response: Helsinki is destroyed, but the fallout blows back over Norway killing five million Norwegian citizens. The Norwegian army is unable to move in due to radiation. Due to heavy economic sanctions, Norway's economy falls sharply. ** Russian Response: We refuse the 10,000 troops and pull our military out of Finland. We officially cut all diplomatic ties with Finland and close our embassy. We impose heavy economic sanctions, and ask other world powers such as Canada, the EAU, Great Britain, Germany, and India to do the same. Responses needed * Russian Dip: We offer an alliance to Australia in order to protect them from the growing British Imperialism. Response needed **'Mod Response:' Australia respectfully declines. * Norway dip: we realize we shouldn't have nuked Finland we help clean up the waste and we end our attack on Finland. We ask Russia for our alliance back and will help them with Turkey and re-offer the 10,000 troops. ** Russian Response: We accept the 10,000 troops and ease sanctions. Our embassy reopens, but we don't end completely sanctions. We ask for the Norwegian nuclear program to end. Secret 'We really ask for it to just be tpp secret and look like it is over. 'Secret * New States of America: Starting off in the American War, we withdraw three million troops from our occupied areas that are detached from the 'mainland' United States, ordering the non-withdrawn soldiers to push down through the United American East Coast, which will ultimately choke their trade with Atlantic partners. Response. ' Due to the war, our economy only grows by 15.9% this year, still a large gain, however. The Draft Act is boosted up to six million people thanks to Canada giving us New England, with our population growing by a good amount, now resting at somewhere around 103 million people. We also begin work on the true NASA, replacing what was the United States' space agency as the top space agency next to the Canadians. NASA agents immediately begin work on satellites planned to be sent up to benefit the New American citizens. *'Mod Response: You manage to reach the border of Georgia and Florida, with the morale of the enemy at an all time low. You lose 30,000 men. 2026: * Mod Event: With the Canadians and New Americans coming down hard on the Americans, they surrender, asking what the terms are. Economies around the world continue to grow, but many are worried that 2027 will bring an economic collapse. The Middle East begins to collapse, with many Saudi rebels spreading to other countries, trying to bring down harsh regimes. The 2026 Winter Olympic Games in Toronto are bombed by pro-US separatists, killing 451 people. * Republic Of Canada: With the Americans surrendering to us, we propose a division plan of the US: Response Needed '''Even though the war is over, we decide we will need a bigger army, and raise it from five million to ten million. Our moon colony is going along great, and we send the second module to the moon, this one able to hold 50 people. We begin work on a massive space laser that works by capturing the sun's energy, and concentrating it into a beam of pure energy. It is estimated to be finished by 2030. We increase the rate of deflation, trying to guard our economy from a collapse, if one happens. We launch an expedition to mars, sending two small colonies, each able to hold five people. We update all our space colonies with special 3-D printers that can take moon/mars rocks and turn it into building / printing material, so that our colonies can grow without external help. Our population reaches 200 million. We begin tests on missiles that have the power of a nuclear weapon, without the fallout. * Norway: We are doing well at cleaning up the nuclear waste we are working hard to bring all economy back up. (Secret) we decide to make our nuclear plan more secret and to use nukes less ( end secret) we propose the three-child law so our population will grow. We send 10,000 more troops to Turkey. We fire our prime minister, and work on making Norway a country of peace. * '''The Socialist Independent State of Greenland: The republic invites countries to join into the Socialist style. (SECRET) SISG will help any group and uprising (END SECRET) '('SECRET) SISG would like to ally with the Russian Federation into funding and spreading communism/socialism into the New World.(RUSSIA RESPONSE) We also propose the establishments of colonies in the Moon and Mars as socialist. (END SECRET) 'The Space Program begins to acquire money from the nationalization and begins research of space pods and spaceships in order to act on the Space Race. Seeing the upcoming and possible depression on world economy, SISG closes its international market and uses the imports substitution method (tactic used by Mexico in the 1900`s to boost their economy) to avoid any kind of economic crisis. SISG sends condolences to the citizens of Finland, we offer help to Norway to clean the radioactivity, and additionally we offer an alliance with them '(NORWAY RESPONSE) With the new policy of conscription our army begins to grow drastically, we launch an attack on Iceland with 15,000 troops. (MOD RESPONSE) 'SISG offers its help to rebels in Saudi Arabia to bring down the government in exchange for the possible establishment of a socialist State and encourages nations in the Middle East to follow. We send 10,000 militants. ('MOD RESPONSE) SISG 'condemns the attack on the Winter Olympic Games, it took the life of nine competitors from the SISG, and we offer our help to investigate, bring down to justice the terrorists and diminish the pro-US. ('CANADA RESPONSE) *'Mod Response:' You manage to get a foothold in the northwestern quarter of Iceland, but they manage to hold the line and are slowly pushing you back, with them having around four times the population as you do. *'Mod Response:' Your army in Saudi Arabia manages to subdue some protesters, but with this show of violence, more people join the protests. ---- Dear Mod, I sent the troops to the rebels, not the government, sorry for any confusion caused. MOD RESPONSE *Population has grown from 55,000 to 75,000 and military from a non-existent into 30,000. *Mexican Empire: We continue conscription, and bring five million new soldiers from our new territory. Also, new tanks and planes have been built, and we Guatemala RESPONSE Mod response: Guatemala is successfully taken. Norway response: we accept the offer. * New States of America: Our condolences are sent to the Canadian government due to the attack on the Toronto Winter Olympics. Our military's minimum number of soldiers is beefed up to eight million due to the surrender and division of the United States, and we begin production of our first railgun, GG99. It's quite beefy, and only 500,000 have been created so far. President Lewden was shot in the head by pro-United States rioters during a visit to the city of Hartford, with his VP, Abner Chamberlain, being sworn into the office of the presidency. Chamberlain begins his replacement of Lewden by introducing the Second Healthcare Act of 2026, bringing universal healthcare to all the people of New America. Aptly named Freecare, it basically pulls an Obamacare. *'Canada Dip:' We thank Greenland for their concern, but we tell them that we can do it on our own. We send 10,000 counter terrorists to every corner of Canada to try to get them. *'The Socialist Independent State of Greenland Dip:' SISG whosoever leaves the offer on the table when needed. We build up a ceremony to honor decides to sign an official declaration of war against New Zealand, also we decide to start building up the military and we begin research on a new war plane. *'Anglo-French Republic:' We ask Canada for an alliance, Response Needed 'and we beef our army up to 12 million. We begin our invasion of Spain through the Pyrenees, sending four million troops to try to take Madrid. 'Response Needed 'Our three-child plan is working well, with our population of 135 million reaching 142 million. We begin research on an orbital strike weapon, and will be finished in 2028. We begin to seriously beef up our economy, trying to replicate the growth in Canada. We also begin construction of factories. *'Mod Response: You manage to encircle Madrid, and take the rest of Spain. However, Portugal attacks you and takes the eastern part of Spain. 2027: * Mod Event: The world economy begin to slow down and growth slows. However, it is not a recession, just some slowed growth. China is split in two, with the north of China being the PRC and the south being the ROC. The ocean begins to rise and an overall rise of five centimeters is reported. * Australia: We begin our attack on New Zealand with 252 planes, 40 Tanks, and two million footmen. ' Response Needed' * Mod: You need mod responses, and yous should post longer turns. * Republic Of Canada: We beef up our army to 18 million, and send five million into Brazil, trying to take the capital. Response Needed 'We begin construction of super nukes, with the power of 250 megatons of TNT. Our space laser is finally working, but not up to its full power. We accept the AFR's proposal, and ask if New America could join. 'Response Needed 'Our current population stands at 260 million, with the last states being annexed. We begin work on tank prototypes. Our two shipbuilding docks are finished, and we begin pumping out ships. We also send 400,000 troops to invade Spain, helping our allies. 'Response Needed '''We also send more people up to our moon and mars colonies, with the moon colony's population resting at 200 people, and the mars one at 50. We also begin building a massive space station in the asteroid belt, meant for miners. We also send five people to Europa, trying to discover life. We have made an amazing breakthrough in spaceship tech, speeding up rockets, and cutting costs by around 70%. * '''Mod Response: You take the capital of Brazil, but the government is evacuated into Bogota, where a provisional government rules over the part of Brazil not under your control. More countries join the coalition, with Peru, Ecuador and Uruguay being new members. * Mod Response: The 400,000 troops manage to push out the last Spanish and Portuguese in the area, bringing Spain under AFR control. * The Socialist Independent State of Greenland: Population has grown from 57,000 to 60,000. The army has grown from non-existent up to 20,000. ** We take 5000 militants from Saudi Arabia and leave the other half to help revolutionaries to overthrow the government. ('MOD RESPONSE NEEDED)' A union is offered to the government of Iceland, otherwise they are threatened with unwilling annexations. The 5000 taken from SA arrive at Iceland and aid the conquest of the island; additionally we send ten warfare ships to cause tension. (MOD RESPONSE) ' ** The Defense Program starts working on suits for extreme conditions and weapons based on ''"freezing", this will take one year and in two years the whole army will have one. As well, weapons based taking the sun's energy and turning it into a vaporizing-arm, this one will take two years'' to accomplish as for their complexity, and as for 4 years they are expected to be delivered with full artillery to the army. Nukes are also being built (ten per year). Warfare navy is working on submarines and ships with the artillery of the vaporizing and freezing attack, and as well with small nukes (non-nuclear) and missiles, the construction of these have begun, anyway the success of the weapons are crucial. ** '''Mod: You have not played for five years, and so you cannot make nukes. How you could make a vaporising weapon in 2027, as Greenland, leaves me stumped. ** The Space Program has drafted spaceships and warfare spaceships, these are expected to be finished in three years with five spaceships and 20 warfare spaceships. The land on the Moon is expected to be in 2030 and the land on Mars in 2032. ** Mod: Again, you are Greenland, not Canada or Russia, and so do not have the money or the tech or the scientists to let this happen. and 25 ships? what the heck? You are Greenland, and so you don't have enough people to pay taxes for this. ** The economy hasn't affected in Greenland due to its closure policy for the next two years, as a matter of fact it is growing with an expected 3% every year. We open up, however, to foreign migration and invite them with low tax rates, healthcare programs, paid education and work. (MOD RESPONSE) An expected of 10,000 could be expected at least ** Mod Response: 12,000 come, from all over, mostly from China. Not many come from Europe or North America, as the economy is booming there. ** No ROC ONLY PRC. *** (SECRET) 'We sent Norway 1000 volunteers to help clean the radioactive zone. Further, we propose Norway with the invasion of Ireland and sitting on the table the partition of the country amongst SISG and them. In the future a possible attack on Britain is talked about. '(NORWAY RESPONSE) (END SECRET) *** Norway: we agree and take the troops, and we send them 1000 troops and seven boats and ten planes to help with the attack on Ireland. We ask Russia to ally themselves with Greenland. We also ask Russia for some troops to help clean up the nuclear waste. We welcome our new prime minister Bjorn Eriksen. *** Mexican Empire: We continue our policy of military betterment, and also launch an invasion into El Salvador, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, panama, Honduras, and Belize. *** Mod Response: You quickly invade and annex these countries, but other South American countries form a coalition to stop you. The countries in the coalition are Columbia, Venezuela, Brazil, Guyana, and Suriname. They declare war on you, and Canada. 2028: Mod event: a group of Russian terrorist bombs a restaurant in Moscow, killing four people and injuring 50. The economy is still slowing down and North China and South China declare war on each other causing other countreys to take sides. Category:Canada Category:Russia Category:Norway Category:Taiwan Category:Economy Category:Pacific union Category:EAU Category:Japan Category:Korea Category:North Korea Category:South Korea Category:United States of America Category:USA Category:Countries Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Maps Category:Map Games Category:ASB